1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connection terminal, specifically, to a connection terminal including a flat-plate-shaped terminal connection part to be connected to a mated member with a bolt.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a connection terminal that includes an electric wire connection part connected to an electric wire, a terminal connection part provided integrally with the electric wire connection part, and formed in a flat-plate shape; an insertion hole provided in the terminal connection part, and connected to a mated member by insertion of a bolt; an erect wall located around the insertion hole, and provided integrally with and protrusively from the terminal connection part; and a fracture part provided at the terminal connection part between the erect wall and the insertion hole, and configured, to separate a part of the terminal connection part from the mated member by a pull force in a state where the bolt is inserted (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-203687).
In the connection terminal, the fracture part is formed as a slit provided so as to be partially curved along an insertion hole between the erect wall and the insertion hole. The slit is fractured by pulling of an electric wire connection part side to a side opposite to an insertion direction of a bolt and thus the electric wire connection part side can be removed from the mated member in a state where an insertion hole side of the terminal connection part is left with the mated member.
The electric wire connection part side is removed by fracturing of the fracture part as described above, and thus the electric wire can be removed from the mated member without any removal operation of the bolt. Namely, recycling can be easily performed and thus recycling properties can be enhanced.